elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 14/OVA/10.5
Our intent is to have fully fleshed out, fanmade transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2015) episodes of the Elfen Lied anime, its English-language dub in specific. This means that in addition to the dialogue, there will be "stage directions" to describe the scenes. This transcript will be of the English language dub for the anime, with the subtitles in English as well. "Stage directions" will be noted in brackets. Subtitle dialogue, where it differs from the English dub text, will be marked off by parentheses next to the English version. The absence of a subbed dialogue marker simply means that the dialogue is the same in both versions. Translation and transliteration issues will be discussed in a bottom section after the transcript is done. To clear up confusion, the DVD edition of Elfen Lied recently released by ADV's subsidiaries will be used, so the subtitles listed are the official ADV translation. Please keep this in mind regarding any translations, as both the dub dialogue and English subtitles will be written as they are spoken/written on screen. In ADV's translations, some characters names are romanized as Nyu, Kohta, Bandoh, etc. Unlike prior entries, the dialogue for this transcript is wholly original to this site. Elfen Lied Episode 14/10.5/OVA: Rainstorm ~ Regenschauer Prologue Nana: Ah Ah Ah Ah Mayu!! Aaah. Mayu: Hurry, turn the gas off. Nana: Aah ooh Mayu: Don't worry I'll take care of it. Nana: Okay, then I'll do this instead. Mayu: Wha-what, well uh just try to be careful. Nana: Look I'll be fine. It just has to be cut up, right? Ah ah uh uh ah ah Mayu: Su-uh-sure uh, I guess. Maybe you can do it a little less forcefully? Nana: Ah... uh oh, huh? Mayu: ngh mmn mm... Nana: agh ... I thought for sure it was gonna go better this time. Mayu: Just give it another shot and you'll do fine. Nana: Am I, just totally useless? Mayu: N-no not at all. Nana: If I can't contribute anything I'll probably be kicked out. Mayu: Listen Nana... Nana: Hmm? Mayu: No one expects you to do anything perfectly the first time. Also there are plenty of other chores besides getting dinner ready that you can help out with. Uh-ng lets see.. Nana: Maybe I can be the one who gets things from hard to reach places. Mayu: Th-that wouldn't work. Nana: Why not? Mayu: Even you said so yourself didn't you Nana? We have to protect your secret as much as we possibly can. Someone important to you told you to be careful right? Nana: Ah.. Papa.... Mayu: Hmm Nana: ahh Yuka: I'm home Mayu: uhuh Nyu: Nyu Mayu: Welcome back. Kouta: Something smells burned. Yuka: Yeah you're right. Kouta: Hey we're back. Did you guys burn something? Mayu: uh, not really. Lunch is ready, so please come join us if you like. It's just a single dish though. Yuka: Thanks Mayu, sorry for leaving you with all of the work. Mayu: Don't worry about it. Nana: oohh.. Mayu: So, did you find anything good out there? Yuka: Yup mmhehe Nana: Uhh?...mm mmm ah mmm.. Kouta/Yuka: Uhhh.. Nana: ..ahh, Thanks for the food. Yuka: What's up with Nana? Mayu: Well she's... Kouta: She's still trying to figure out her strengths huh. Yuka: She always keeps quiet and never says anything about herself. I have no idea what she'd be good at. Kouta: Honestly there's lots I'd like to ask her about. Mayu: hmm.. Yuka: Ah, why not have her clean, maybe with Nyu? Mayu: huh? Kouta: Yeah that could be good. Nyu: Nyuu! Mayu: With Nyu? Kouta: Yeah so? Mayu: Ah well, Nana is.. Nyu: aaahhhh Mayu: ..it seems she doesn't think much of Nyu. Yuka: Huh? Why not? Mayu: I guess uh... Kouta: Look it's too late for that now. If we have them do something together it might break the ice and get them closer. Mayu: Get closer? Kouta: Yeah, all of us closer. Mayu: mhmm, oh Kouta. Yuka: hmmmm Kouta: eheh Yuka: Thanks for the food. Nana: With Lucy you said. Mayu: Uhuh, you two should try cleaning together. Nana: Alright then, fine I'll do it. As a fellow Diclonius, I refuse to lose any challenge to her! Mayu: Th-that's kind of not the point. Nana: Alright, victory will be mine. Mayu: uhhh Nyu: Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu, uhuhh nyuuuuuuuuu. Nana: ehh, Alright! Nyu: Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu.. Nana: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ahaa-oh ugh ooh ah uf Nyu: Nyu?...oohh aa nyu nyu nyu.. Nana: Give me back my leg you. Nyu: aaahh, NYUUUUU!!...nyu nyu nyu ynu.. Nana: Ahh, mmm eh eh nnngrnnn.. Nyu: ..Nyu?.. Nana: aaahhhh-AAAhh Nyu: Nyuuu Nana: ugh ah ah .. so, looks like the other side get a little dirty, huh. Nyu: Nyuuu Yuka: Oh no! Nyu: Huh Yuka: Nana! Nana: It's not as bad as it looks. Yuka: What happened? Nana: It's okay, I'm alright. Yuka: You really don't look alright to me, there's blood on your face. Let's clean you up and disinfect that cut. Nana: Okay. Yuka: Come on, careful. Nyu will you clean this up after that we can have some snacks. Nyu: Nyu! Nana: Some snacks? Nyu: Nyu nyu nyuu... Nana: Aaaah, Lucy great. Look they're shaped like cute little birds. Nyu: Nyu nyuu aah ah nyu Nana: ahahaha, Thanks Mayu. Mayu: ahaha, That's right. Nyu: Nyu nyu nyu Yuka: I didn't think a few cookies would make them this happy. Kouta: For all we know maybe all the girls with horns react to desert like this. Yuka: Somehow I don't think that's relevant. Nana: I mean, they're shaped like little birds. It's almost a shame to eat them, don't you think? Nyu: Mmmggmm...mmmghghmm...gmmmhhm Nana: No way, this is the best thing I've ever eaten. Nyu: Aaaaaah... Nana: They're so sweet and crunchy. Yuka: Oh yeah, about Nana's chores. Mayu: Hey Nana, so how did the cleaning go?... Kouta: ...yeah Nana: I hate cleaning. Mayu: well but, uh... Nana: I said I hate it, I HATE IT! Kouta: ..but you can at least clean right? Even Nyu does it to help out. Nana: It has nothing to do with it. I really just can't stand cleaning okay. Kouta: NANA! Nana: Wha, what is it? Kouta: You shouldn't be so selfish. I told you, people who don't help out can't stay here anymore. Nana: I never asked you to let me stay here in the first place did I? Kouta: Hey, Listen Damn IT! Yuka: Relax Kouta. Nana if you don't like cleaning we can figure out something else. Nana: Forget it! Mayu: Nana wait! Kouta: Uhh.. Nyu: Nommomommmmgmm... Nana: I knew it, it's impossible for me to live with other people like that. Also with Lucy around. Yeah that's right, she's the only problem here. If it weren't for her it'd be perfect, not just for me but everyone else as too. Bando: HEY! Nana: huh? Bando: Don't be tossing trash on the beach. I'll freaking kill ya. Man at the beach: uh, I'm sorry. Bando: If I see you littering around here one more time, you'll be done for asshole. Man at the beach: Okay I got it. Bando: Shit. Damn top sticks to the back of my teeth, freagin crappy melon bread pissin' me off. Errgh ugh...the hell you doin? You mean you're still hanging around here. Nana: I was just thinking about something you said before. About how people like me don't belong anywhere, but really I do. So I'm saying you're a liar. Bando: Eh you really think so kid? Well more importantly we gotta hurry up and find out where she's hiding. Nana: Ah! Bando: Eh? What's up? You must be hidin' something. Nana: Uh? Li-like what? Bando: Hold on, does that mean you found her and you didn't tell me? You know where she is don't ya? Nana: What did I say to make you think that? Bando: Your not sticking up for her. Give it a little time and now the two of you start getting chummy with each other. Nana: Uh? Bando: Answer me damn it! She's my prey, understand? Nana: I know, I'll bring her here tonight I promise. Bando: Bring her here? Nana: What else am I going to do? You found me out right. That's right, being around me is too dangerous, I'll put Mayu and everyone else in a really terrible situation. Bando: I've checked and the sand dunes are mostly cleared so there's nothing too big she can throw at me. Then I just gotta be sure to keep my distance from her. Game over uhahahaha. Nana: Uhh Nyu: Nyuuu! Nyu Mayu: Welcome back. Nana: Oh, uh thank you. May'''u: Nyu was so worried. You just left and we had no idea where you went. '''Nana: huh.. Nyu: Nyuuuuu Kouta: I overreacted too, I'm sorry. Nana: Nnn It's my fault, I was being selfish. I'll be sure to clean and help out. Kouta/Yuka: mmmh Mayu: Where are you going? Nyu: Nyuu Nana: I-I thought maybe the two of us could take a walk, and make up or something. Mayu: A walk? Nana: Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later. Nyu: Nyu nyu Mayu: Hmm.. Nyu: Nyuu?.. auhh Nana: This is...this is for the best. Isn't it?.. uhh, she heard me... Bando: Nnrr-eh, friggin rain. Not so hot for my suede shoes but awful handy for washing up the blood. Nana: ..uhh Nyu: ehehh, Nyuu. Nana: You wanna share with me? Nyu: Nyu! Nana: So, you just expect me to forgive you now? No way, you can't buy people off with food. Aah! Nyu: Nyuuu! mhm-mm ah! Nana: Lucy! Professor Kakuzawa: Well, this is a dilemma. Having dug up all the information on the mysterious death, it seems she's definitely still hiding somewhere around Kamakura, but locating and apprehending a young girl whose existence was previously unknown, is like grasping at smoke. Hm? Horns? Kurama: I finally found her. She's the demon who will bring ruin to this world. Professor Kakuzawa: So she's a.... an original? Kurama: 5 years ago, 4 children were savagely murdered at an orphanage. It was this girl who at that time went missing, and barely 1 week after that a mass killing occurred at a festival packed with people. Witnesses only describe the culprit as a young girl, wearing a knit cap. Probably to hide her horns. Professor Kakuzawa: And now we know her face too. Kurama: I've already cast out the net. Professor Kakuzawa: Excellent work. Kurama: Lets hope... that this is the end. Professor Kakuzawa: Hmm..... I'm sure it's only the beginning. Nana: I wonder if she's okay. We're not even friends, why am I worrying about her so much? Lucy, are you back? Young Lucy: Ahhu ahhu ahhu ahhu ahhu Aiko: I'm going to the police. Young Lucy: You should just say that I did it. Aiko: Nooo I can't do that. Young Lucy: Don't worry about it, it's just one person after all. Aiko: Huh? Young Lucy: Let's hide here till morning. Aiko: That won't help at all. No matter how much we run away. Young Lucy: Nhh look... Aiko: Huh? ah Ho-how are you doing that? Young Lucy: It's cuz I'm a witch. So there's really nothing I can't do. Aiko: Wow that's cool! Nana: I know I should be leading her to the beach, but this is my chance. I can finally show them I'm not useless...Papa. Soldier: There's no one else remaining inside. Kurama: You're sure right? Soldier: Yes sir. The wanted girl was confirmed on our surveillance camera footage. Kurama: Good, we move out as soon as preparations are complete. Professor Kakuzawa: Soon we'll find ourselves face to face with the queen. Yuka: She and Nyu went for a walk? Mayu: Yes, that's what she said. Kouta: That sounds kinda strange. It seems like Nana has been trying really hard to avoid Nyu. Mayu: They've been gone a pretty long time now Yuka: This rain sure has got me worried. Mayu: Yeah. Kouta: Let's just hope they're waiting out the weather and they'll be back as soon as it clears up....I swear. Lucy: We're friends? Nana: Ahh!? Aiko: Maybe a few years from now, if you're able to find me, then we can still be friends right? Kouta in Young Lucy's head: Be my friend. Aiko: Can't we? Lucy: But I..I'm a...mmh..friends with someone like me.. Aiko: Uhh...I don't care how you look, the only thing I care about is you. Young Lucy: Aahh Aiko: Don't worry, mater what I really, like you. Let me hold on to this okay? Young Lucy: Uh, okay. Aiko: I promise I'll take good care of it and always remember you. Lucy: Don't tell me, you're going to the police. Aiko: Mmhm Young Lucy: Ahh you can't! Aiko: Aah! Young Lucy: How did they find us already? Professor Kakuzaw'''a: It looks like we're up against two Diclonii, we better move in quick. '''Kurama: We still don't know if the other one is a Diclonius. Professor Kakuzawa: The cap she's wearing is proof enough. We can't afford to take the risk. Fire! Aiko: AAAaaah!! Young Lucy: It'll be alright. Aiko: Huhhuhh.. Soldiers: Huh!? Aaah Hua! Aaaah aarggh!! aaah!! uhh Professor Kakuzawa: Well, that settles it. Kurama: Take a shot from the side. Soldier: Humph, Understood. Young Lucy: Don't worry, I told you I have the power of a witch didn't I? I promise you I won't let them hurt you. Aiko: Uhh, Aah! Young Lucy: Huh ah.... NOOOOOooooo!!!! Hold on! I'll save you PLEASE DON'T DIE! u u, u u uhh What good are all these powers if I'm not even strong enough to save the life of a single person. Kurama: Your kind has no place in this world! Young Lucy: I see, you bastards wanted me. This girl just got in your way. Kurama: Don't try to run, there's no where to, u-uh.. Young Lucy: Please, this girl is innocent, you have to rescue her. Kurama: Lets make a deal. Young Lucy: A deal? Kurama: If you promise to surrender peacefully, then we will do what we can to save her. Young Lucy: Uh-huh....do you swear? Kurama: Yes, you have my word but you better decide fast. Soldier: Secure her! Young Lucy: Aurgh, ah.. Soldier: Get the girl to the hospital ASAP! Young Lucy: Please hang on, I'll come for you someday. Lucy: Huu ahuu ah... Nana: Ah, it looks like Lucy's strength is fading away. There must be something I can do. Lucy: Huu huu huu... Nana: No, hold on! No! Kurama: I bear unfortunate news, sadly the young girl has died. We did everything we could but I'm afraid it was too late. I'm sorry. Young Lucy: Do you have family? Kurama: My wife and daughter are both dead. Why do you ask? Young Lucy: I won't kill you... Kurama: What? Young Lucy: ..but one day for sure, I'll make you suffer the same fate. I will kill everyone who matters to you. One day, for sure. Kurama: I won't let you touch her, not Mariko. Nyu: Nyuu...mmm? Nana: Haahh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry uuh uuh Nyu: Hmmhmm Nana: Huh? Kouta: So this is where you guys were, we've been looking all over for you. Nana: This..... Yuka: They're yours Nana. Nana: They're for me? Kouta: Well I certainly don't want you wearing my underwear forever. Yuka: Oh, I picked this one out for you. I hope you like it at least a little. Nana: Yeah, of course it's really cute. I uh, I've never worn anything like it. aahh u..u Nyu: hmm? mm nyu.. Kouta: Those two are getting along pretty well all of a sudden. Yuka: Looks like it. I wonder if something happened on their walk. Kouta: In any case from here on out I hope Nana can fill us in a little bit more about herself. Yuka: I agree, and if we're lucky maybe we'll end up learning something about Nyu. Kouta: I wonder if we'd be better off not knowing. Yuka: What do you mean? Kouta: I feel like if we did, we wouldn't be able to live like this anymore. Yuka: Why do you say that? Kouta: I don't know really, just a feeling that's all. Yuka: Kouta..? Kouta: Anyway, for the time being they seem to be getting along pretty well right? That's good enough for now. Yuka: Mhmm.. Nyu: Nyuu.. Nana: Hey.. ah stop.. Nyu: Nyuu.. Nana: .. Aha that tickles.. Nyu: ..Nyu nyuu.. Nana: ..Mayu help me haha.. Mayu: No way, the same thing happened to me to when I first got here now it's your turn to be initiated. Nyu: ..Nyuuu nyuu .. Nana: ..Mayu you're so mean. Mayu: Ahaha, oh that's right hey Nana there's something you can do after all. Nana: Ahahaha, what's that? hehe Nyu: Nyuuu nyu.. Mayu: How about being in charge of Wanta's food? Nyu: Nyuuu Nana: Aahh, ah! Mayu: Haha, Are you okay!? Nana: Uhh.... Nana: ..What was that all about? Bando: ....DAMN IT! That stupid little brat tricked me! ________ Nana (voiceover): Nana here. The good news is, I'm living in Maple House now but the bad news is, Kouta says I can't stay here unless I work. I really can't seem to catch a break. Ahha, anyway there's no way I'm losing to Lucy. Papa! I'll show you, I can be happy, and I'll stay happy until you come for me, I promise. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Anime Category:Series Information Category:Article